


Kiss me

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Hinata Hajime, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: He looked past Kamukura and saw a small group of people looking towards them. He assumed they were his friends because they were waving at the both of them. "Ah, putting on a show, are we?""Indeed." He loosened the hug and looked at his friend. "Kiss me, Hajime."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Kamuhina, my love!!!  
> The ship is so underrated so I just have to make the good stuff myself :(
> 
> And i labeled it teens and up because they makeout, nothing too hard-core..

_ Hinata had a bad habit of biting his nails _ , Kamukura noted. He held the brunet's hand on his, examining it before raising the filer to them. 

Kamukura, after being labeled the Ultimate Hope, had been using his time to test out his abilities. Hinata, being his closest friend, was always dragged along. Today, they were testing out his manicurist talent, starting with rounding out the boy's nails.

"Izuru, that feels  _ super _ weird!" He kept trying to pull his hand back but the raven-haired boy had a strong grip on him. "Ugh, why did I agree to do this?"

"Because you're a good friend," the other commented. He went through the bottles of nail polish colors that Koizumi had lent him, picking out a sea green. Kamukura painted as quickly as he could, managing to paint the nail completely with one stroke. He wanted to move on to adding the decals, hoping to maybe paint a few black branches before he had to attend classes. He raised Hinata's hand to his lips and blew, something he saw the other girls do.

"I-Izuru!" He pulled away and placed his hand on the counter. "Don't do that! Just let it air dry."

Kamukura grumbled but closed the bottle and placed it back in the bag. "I want to paint trees on your nails. Black or brown?"

"Black, although you probably guessed that."

"I did." He wrapped his foot around the leg of Hinata's chair, pulling him closer. "The color looks good on you."

"Isn't that why you chose it?" Kamukura studied Hinata for a moment before looking at his nails. He had already painted his nails earlier, a black marble pattern, the ring finger of both his hands completely white. He decided to grab Hinata to use him as a test dummy, knowing he would say yes. Because that's what Hinata was. A big, dumb dummy.

After a few moments, he picked up the nail pen and started drawing lines to complete the look. Hinata wasn't making it any better, continuously fidgeting his leg and looking around to distract himself. Though it didn't make his job difficult, it was a bit aggravating. He determined it would look best if he skipped a few nails to vary. 

"There, look." Hinata looked down at his fingers, holding them up in the light. He cocked his head to the side before determining that there was no way he  _ couldn't _ like them. Kamukura did them, after all.

"Wow, maybe I should consider painting my nails more often."

"By  _ you _ , you mean  _ me _ ." Kamukura zipped up the bag and hopped off the chair. "Maybe take better care of your nails and I'll consider doing this again."

The boy stayed silent. He definitely was  _ not _ going to do that. The paint would probably be chipped away by tomorrow, anyways, with Hinata always teething at them. "You want me to walk you to your class?"

"Yes,  _ class _ . Let's go." Kamukura enunciated the "class" because it wasn't  _ really _ a class. He had to test out his abilities with some of the officials at Hope's Peak. If he wanted to keep attending classes there, they had to be able to list what could be under his talent as Ultimate Hope. Though, he actually didn't want to attend the school. He didn't care. But Hinata did and Hinata said that he should go. So he would. 

Hinata slipped on his sneakers before following Kamukura out of the apartment. Kamukura never seemed to want to go to his house, always crashing at his friend's place. Hinata never knew why. He knew his friend was well off and knew many more people than he did. He shouldn't be as bored as he seems to be. But he was, so Hinata couldn't really say anything. It's not like Hinata was going to school anytime soon. He was suspended for beating up a kid. He didn't really care. Neither did Kamukura.

"Hajime, what will you do once I officially attend Hope’s Peak?" Kamukura already had a few answers in mind but he still humored himself by asking the boy.

Hinata contemplated the question. "Are things really going to change? I mean, all you're  _ really _ doing is attending a different school from me."

The ruby-eyed boy just hummed. He expected as much. Not much would change. He would still visit Hinata everyday. Why? He didn't know. He just would.

"I will be a bit busier, though," Kamukura mentioned. "I would like to do something before we have to part ways."

Hinata glared at him. "You seriously make it sound like we'll never see each other again. Stop scaring me like that. But…" Kamukura was right. They would be seeing each other less now that he was going to such a prestigious school. They would probably pile him with a lot more assignments, too, considering he  _ is _ the Ultimate Hope. Kamukura didn't seem to mind but, at the same time, he didn't seem to  _ not _ mind. He was indifferent about most things. That was just how he was. "...do you have a place in mind?"

"What would entertain us more, Hajime? Roof jumping or committing arson?"

"Huh?! None of the above!"

"Really?" He impersonated a pondering expression. "I would've thought both would be  _ extremely _ entertaining."

"You know what would be good? I would like to meet your friends."

"You are my only friend, Hajime."

"Come on! No, I'm not." Hinata has caught Kamukura texting in his class group chat. They seemed like an eccentric group of people, maybe enough to keep his friend from getting bored. 

"But it's true I'm  _ your _ only friend, yes?"

"Don't rub it in."

"I'm not. We're in the same boat."

"For real, Izuru! You know I don't like talking about this." Kamukura did know. Hinata was not one who made friends easily, despite his easy-going facade. He couldn't connect to them all that well, similar to himself. That's probably why they got along so well.

He grabbed Hinata's freshly manicured hand and pressed a kiss to his painted thumb. "Sorry. I'll stop now."

Hinata blinked. "O-oh. It's fine."

"I won't bring my  _ friends,  _ though. Where do you want to go?"

"Mmm? Oh, I really don't know. Maybe just the park or something." Hinata already knew his recommendation was boring. Kamukura would in no way find it fun.

They approached the entrance to the school, Hinata gawking at it until Kamukura forced his mouth shut. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll see you tonight."

Hinata patted his back, awkwardly returning the gesture. "Yeah, you will." He looked past Kamukura and saw a small group of people looking towards them. He assumed they were his friends because they were waving at the both of them. "Ah, putting on a show, are we?"

"Indeed." He loosened the hug and looked at his friend. "Kiss me, Hajime."

Hinata was immediately thrown off. "H-huh?"

"You see the red head over there?" Hinata snuck a look at a girl with bright hair and gray-green eyes. Her face was unreadable. "She likes me. I don't like her. Kiss me."

As if that justified his actions, he pressed his lips to the brunet's. He turned them around and walked them so they were behind the wall tracing the school's borders. Hinata knew what he was up to. He was trying to give the appearance that they were making out, which didn't bother Hinata for some reason. He didn't actually expect to do anything once they were out of view. But Kamukura pressed Hinata against the wall, staring at his lips and Hinata had a feeling he knew what was about to go down.

"Izuru, you should really get to class."

"Hajime," he spoke. Kamukura raised his eyes to meet Hinata's, causing the boy to freeze in place. He never realized it before but his eyes were a very dark red. "Kiss me."

The boy against the wall let out a squeak. There were very few people coming up this path, Kamukura did this on purpose. He should've known. But at the same time, you could never really tell what was going on in his brain.

"Izuru, there's no one here. And we already kissed, I don't-"

"Hajime, kiss  _ me _ ." 

"I-Izuru…" Kamukura could've made the first move anytime, Hinata wouldn't deny him. But it was much more embarrassing to know that the boy wouldn't be let down until he took initiative. Kamukura knew this. Kamukura knew everything. 

Kamukura surveyed Hinata expectantly. Hinata was gnawing on his lip, any more time and he would have bled. He shook his head and slowly leaned in, Kamukura still not moving. Hinata had to make the whole distance, it would prove how much he wanted this. And he did want this, pecking Kamukura's lips for a second, though for him it seemed like an hour. By then, Hinata was blushing furiously, not being able to look his friend in the eye. "Ha-happy?"

Kamukura continued to study Hinata's body language. He was leaning slightly forward, his knees buckled into each other. He was looking down, his short hair failing to cover his pink tinted ears. The freckles spotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose had become more prominent due to the change in color. Hinata was trembling slightly and it was not from fear. Kamukura decided that he was indeed happy with the results.

"I'll see you at the park," he said simply, leaving Hinata to wallow in his shame.

He turned the corner to see his schoolmates still waiting for him. They all turned to look at him, some with smirking faces and others with curious expressions. 

Nevermind was the first to speak up. "You never told us you had a boyfriend, Kamukura-kun!" Her eyes lit up, reeling back to when they kissed.  _ Her thoughts must be floating with the profane things she's heard about BL _ , Kamukura thought.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect a guy like you to be able to date anyone," Soda spoke. Kamukura stayed silent.

"Kamukura-kun could probably have anyone if he really wanted," Komaeda countered. 

"Who is that boy?" Mioda questioned. "He seems a bit plain. He should really try dying his hair! Maybe he'll let Ibuki do it for him!"

Koizumi didn't say anything, staring straight at Kamukura, who pretended to not see her. She held out her hand and Kamukura set the strap of the makeup back in her hand. "Thank you for lending this to me, Koizumi."

She didn't say anything as she turned to walk into the building. Mioda grabbed his hand and admired the work he did with his nails. "Oooh, Ibuki like!"

"Thank you."

**__________**

While Hinata was vacuuming the living room, Kamukura had snuck into his apartment through his open bedroom window. He had a spare key but Kamukura felt like being flashy today. Hinata wasn't surprised. He took one look at his friend who sat on the windowsill before resuming his cleaning. Kamuura noted that the nail polish has already chipped away on both his thumbs.

"Missed a spot," Kamukura called, pointing to a spot near the window. 

"I haven't swept there yet, just wait." He picked up the broom and approached the boy. Kamukura had tied up his hair, playing with it as Hinata swept the dirt under his feet. "So, are we headed to the park then?"

"Change of plans," Kamukura stated. "I like your apartment better."

_ A weird remark _ , Hinata thought. He set the broom aside and followed Kamukura to his bed. They both sat in comfortable silence, one which would cause Hinata to fall asleep at any moment. 

Hinata leaned back into the pillows and Kamukura kicked off his shoes before doing the same. Hinata usually slept early now that he was suspended. There was not much for him to do, anyways. Kamukura knew this. Kamukura knows everything.

"Hajime."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

"What's with your obsession with kissing me today?" The brunet turned to see Kamukura gazing at him. He could already feel his face heating up.

"Why do you think, Hajime?"

Hinata didn't want to say what he thought. It was kind of hard to believe Kamukura liked him. Though, the feeling was mutual. 

"Kiss me." It was a demand.

Hinata propped himself up on one arm, leaning over Kamukura who was now laying flat on his back. He took a breath before giving his friend a kiss that lasted longer than last time. It was just their lips pressed together. That's all it was. Hinata wasn't going to push it. Kamukura, of course, was getting bored with beating around the bush.

He opened his mouth to run his tongue across Hinata's bottom lip, making him gasp. He slid his tongue in, pushing himself off his back as he did so. He pressed himself on top of the brunet, causing him to break the kiss as he fell on his back. They had switched places. Hinata should've seen this coming. But as predictable as Kamukura was, there were many ways this could have gone.

Kamukura pinned the boy down as he initiated another makeout, Hinata squirming helplessly, only riling him up more. Kamukura placed a hand on Hinata's thigh, pinching him so he would get the message to stop moving. Hinata did.

Once they finally broke apart, Hinata was panting. Kamukura was unfazed. He brushed Hinata's hair from his forehead and gave him another peck, his skin tasting a bit salty as he broke a sweat trying to escape his clutches. 

"Hajime, can I call you 'mine?'"

Hinata looked up at Kamukura with half-lidded eyes, swallowing thickly. Kamukura already knew what he was going to say. He didn't have to ask. Kamukura knew this. Kamukura knew everything.

"Kiss me," Hinata breathed.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not editing my grammar mistakes,,


End file.
